masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird Word
__FORCETOC__ Birds Word October 1st, 2018 Good evening my dear J’Alex (Journal Alex.) It’s nice to see you again. Sit back- relax. Let me rub your leaf paper shoulders for a moment next to this freestanding electric fireplace. Take a second to ponder over the effects that my self-serving conversations may have on my psyche as I hand you a glass of wine- SIKE. You’re underage you dumbass (…I’m kidding of course but you should really be more responsible.) First day of school went as school does, nice. I met with the principle -Hayden Panetierre- Ms. Crossover, managed not to choke on my tongue as she gave us a brief tour of the facilities -(which I had seen prior on my swim meets but this time I’m being escorted by my hot princi)- We were accompanied by another transfer, Ms. Fablore. Who I will discuss later and probably after that as well. Now why? You may be asking, J’alex (Journal Alex,) am I discussing school and its monotonous happenstances - the mildly flustering yet inconsequential social interactions which occur there? Especially in my new private hero-ing journal crucial to my development as an up-and-coming Halcyon savior. How unruly of me indeed. I’ll just skip to the important parts. In homeroom I meet a few notable people, some included are those who I later learn are on the BT and who I will join for a –tea date- -charity club creation- intel mission These observations are being written after a series of events which you, J’alex, aren’t aware of yet. Trust my candor for now if you would be so polite: * A Mr. Lee: An amiable yet bumbling man who I lookforward to –deceiving- negotiating with for the unforeseeable future. * B Rihanna Flair (Morrigan:) Noted earlier, keen (picks up on sardonicism,) antsy?, cute , maybe a bit naïve but quick to learn (note: don’t let Jensen cheat off you,) illusion magic?, to be respected, has a major crush on crisp dad, cousin of F. * C Bunny Girl: Also cute, quiet, stand-offish. * D Jenson Rabbit (Freedo:) A joker- probably, frightened of C (leporiphobia?,) illusion magic, kinda’ rad, also cute, trickster-archetype, probably someone I’d want as a friend rather than an enemy, living in base. * E Olivia Mann (Rekken:) Friendly, almost impossibly cheerful, carries a high-powered fan in her backpack?, cute but unsettling for a reason I can’t quite articulate, powers yet to be seen, definitely fucking F, seems the big sister type. * F Gwindelick De Lick (Chop?:) Scary, also attractive, mostly scary, powers yet to be seen, living in base, definitely fucking E, cousin of B, punchy, daughter of Lancelot, might dislike me already –because I’m a dumbass- due to some unfortunate wording on my part. Note to self: I will hereby halt judgements on appearances as it seems from this day forward I will meet many attractive people, a fact which is not imperative to my growth as a hero. Our mission was given to us by our substitute teacher a few periods later, a man who I immediately recognized (unlike many of my team members) to be Crisp Man. The mission was to gather Intel on the possibly dangerous group Zodiac who were believed to have been recruiting (transformed) teens. This is when I figured Rihanna had a crush on the big man -(which is understandable given his Greek bone structure and)-. Everyone else seemed comfortable enough with him –at the time.- A plan develops somewhere between being rejected by the transformed kids at lunch and deciding that tea time after school might need to wait -(I prefer coffee anyhow.)- We would go to the park: Jenson and I disguised as transformed and our teammates watching from the shadows in case things turned sour. The meeting was… therapeutic in nature. Turns out going through an unwarranted monstrous change in your body/mind and being promptly ostracized by the people who knew you, ‘loved you’, and society as a whole has some ill effects on the emotional sector of your brain. To say the least I… felt disheartened for these people. Outraged but also tired; knowing the world enough to not expect more. Cynicism aside: A speech later and a brief discussion with the likeable Gorilla: we had all the information I felt we needed. Then we saw that Thicc Lizard Boy who definitely was a nerd a month or so ago –(nerds unite)- was present at this meeting, as was Bunny Girl (though Jenson chose not to talk to her,) and thankfully we became aware of his plot to murder a grocer for racism (speciesism) even being politely invited. Mission part B: Where (like the first plan) Jenson and I disguised ourselves to join the murder group and our stealthier peers lay in wait to see how things unfold. The only difference was Rihanna then used illusory magic to disguise herself as the asshole clerk while hiding the real asshole in the bathroom. I found this brave. Sadly the situation tumbled downhill at a pace perhaps written in a loony tunes short and the Thicc Lizard Boy was ready to beat the fuck out of the clerk (literally Rihanna.) I knew, in the sort of way that you knew when seagulls were given laxatives via chilidogs, that shit was about to go down - fast. There would be a lot of shit to handle. And J’alex, you know that I sit myself on the side of preventative-care rather than after-care. So, with great trepidation and a pool of anxiety migrating its way down my intestines toward my bladder I told the angry young men that the po-po were on their way and that they should scram (Gangster slang for ‘leave’) while I, Rose, and Polly ‘took care’ (Gangster slang for murder) of the racist grocer. Thank gosh it worked. After: we agreed to give the grocer-guy we saved a speaking-to, for his own safety of course, and in a wild turn of events we managed to convince him to soften his prejudice. This primarily being thanks to -Riha- Rhiannon'*' who spoke skillfully and diplomatically. Earning my respect in turn. I do hope he heeds her words, preventing any further volatile scenarios for the 6-12. To summarize: A young Irish lass's innocence was protected, a -racist- speciesist man’s mind was changed, and we all learned a thing or four about consent (if you skipped the ladder lesson then Ms. Do-Luck may lawfully bury you.) All that was left to do, before I could go home and soak in a hot lavender abyss, was give Dude Crisp our report. I pushed (pulled?) Rhiannon to take the lead on it, hoping her affinity for the guy would be satisfied somewhat and also because she was pretty impressive in the mission and should say so. This goes… okay-sort of if not a bit unconventional. All families will do as they please, showing their affection in varying manners. Not that it’s any of my business. This is when I learn that Rhiannon and Ms. De-Luxe are cousins and the ladders father is in prison, or has been for a while. I am not as privy to complicated familial entanglements as many of these heroes are, clearly, but I do hope the two reunite regardless of Father Crisps wants. Nothing good comes from families being apart. That’s enough rambling, I’ve got a textbook to finish stick-noting. Final Assessment on the days’ mission: Planning: A- Execution: A+ Team Coordination: B- Personal Work: A Notes: Not to disturb the professional sphere of thought we have so carefully and painstakingly pieced together, my dear J’alex, but I do believe I'm becoming quite fond of hero-ing. Even the friends that might come with it. Oh, and I should take Jackson motto-crossing with me. Seems like something he’d appreciate. Goodnight J’alex. Thank you for listening, Parrot Vultures ??? I was on the fourth level of disassociation. Not levels like a video game but like a movie theatre, 4D. I watched as body after body hit the floor (Drowning Pool Copyrighted.) One by one, two by four, they fell back into the cold black earth piling on top of each other (there were so few holes but so many –so many- bodies.) Many weren’t whole, some were limbs, or bone. The actions were so out of body I could only just register that I was the one tossing them. Idly listen as Challenge sorted through them, switching them around, reading headstones, in a dazed state of hysteria. Thinking on it now she was probably trying to put them in the right places- perhaps out of respect. I could understand that – but many of them didn’t even belong here. Many hadn’t been –completely- devoid of life until only a few hours before. As we left a bubbling bitterness climbed in me replacing the callousness I was so desperately holding on to. We hadn’t even stopped Silencio, that necromancy self-righteous asshole in all his invincible douche-bagginess, he was still out there in his BMW with all the crystals and other magic items plotting to finish what we only just managed to postpone. If Jake hadn’t, fumblingly if not charmingly, helped me simmer down I might’ve broken my second ballroom chandelier this week. For all the therapy this is going to cost, what with the death and becoming a beastly flesh monster, I still couldn’t help but feel shaken. I had a feeling my new acquaintances felt the same. SO. We coped with drinks, and video games. I would’ve suggested a movie but my Netflix page is full of horror films, and, well, it just didn’t seem like the right move. Note: Order 5 replacement bottles of Château. Nothing slays the forlorn inklings in ones heart like Château. I hope the company and such helped the others the same way it did me. Poor Challenge might still be convinced she was the one at fault for murdering those kids. But she wasn’t. She didn’t do anything wrong- it was Jack Frosts abomination of a bodybuilder uncle. On the other hand I had the distinct feeling that Jake had dealt with ghosts (hah) like these before – not that this hadn’t taken a toll on him – but he might’ve been better equipped to deal than us rookies. Note: He needs to be hugged more. Clearly. Final Mission Assessment: Planning: A (for the time given) Execution: F Team Coordination: B Personal Work: C Notes: J’Alex I’m really hoping for a win sometime soon. This loss was especially disappointing given how confident I had felt in the beginning. What with a vet like Wild Thang, and his cool gadgets, along with the plucky adorable- Challenge to boost our spirits (she had Rihanna –not the other one- playing in her head for god’s sake) I had really thought things were in our favor. -We’ll get em next time.- We’ll try better next time. And I’m gonna’ kick that Spanish albinos ass. G’night J’Alex. Thanks for listening. Parrot Avian Baths October 11th, 2018 My apologies J’Alex I- Wait a minute, how rude of me, let me set the mood. You, my endeared esteemed J’Alex, are settling your golden leaflets on the finest of Guatemala’s silk matted tanning chairs. You feel the cool breeze of the ocean ruffle your sun dusted papers- giving you that windswept look as a hunky pen scribbles past you. Their pen wig is snatched by your immediate and stunning beauty, as it should be. Alright. Now I can apologize. I’m quite out of sorts right now but I do have a mission to detail you on. It happened a few days ago so the memories are blurry – for extremely legal and non-alcoholic reasons that mostly have to do with the time passing. Of course. Still I’ll try my best, for you, to give you the hard hitting facts of the events that occurred and all that went horribly well or wrong with them. A robbery in the Money Bags district (quite inconspicuous –I wonder why criminals would think to commit theft there) sends us heroes into action. Present are: Gwen (an actual sword wielding arch-angel if I were to guess,) Freedo (the master illusionist and professional cool guy,) The Morrigan (the combustive and crazy powerful one,) and later Redstreak (a new teammate whose less than socially adept but has a really cool ability I’ll note later.) Most notably present are two non-teamates/sort of teammates. Sledge, who is considered a mentor I believe, is a very –hot- temperamental individual who exudes what the kids might call Big Dick Energy. And Cool Hat Man, he’s a French guy of unknown occupation who offered us guidance for the sake of (what we will learn to be) gaining the chancellors trust/appreciation of the big team. Here’s turning a very long story short: We investigate the robbery after it’s stopped. Are pointed to an elite party with the Mayor present where Cool Hat Man says an assassination attempt will occur. Go there. Stop that. Learn the man we saved was someone working for G.R.E.Y, as was Cool Hat Man consequentially, and everybody gets sad about it for what I presume to be deep personal reasons. Here’s turning a very long story into a bullet point list of highlights longer than my -di-: PART * Getting airdropped into a car by Gwen (who can fucking fly?) * Got portal-d into (literally) the car again by The Morrigan (who has portal AND flying powers) after getting shot a bunch of times. * Freedo saves the day and my ass with a brick wall illusion that stops the car. * *Break some guns * Gwen threatens half of them, Rhiannon cages the other half in a bubble (though I implored her to just encase all of us even if it’d trap me inside- which I’ll learn would’ve been a dumb idea but for reasons I wouldn’t have been able to anticipate.) * There’s a bomb in the car. * *''Break out of the car.'' * Gwen throws the car (and bomb) into the god damned sky. * Shrapnel falls all over money bags square, along with the busted money bags (+$200 acquired,) but the robbers in the bubble are safe at thankfully. * *Comfort Rhiannon Am comforted by the Morrigan who might have felt bad about getting me stuck in a car even though she saved me from getting asphalt etched into the ground for the forseeable future of Halcyon having roads. 2 * Conflict resolved, time to investigate: Someone was trying to assassinate us with erasers. Note: Gwen can see into the past. * There’s another bomb. Morrigan bubbles it but something explodes inside her brain instead. * *Try to comfort her with, very little, help from Freedo as she seems to have Vietnam war flashbacks. 3 * *Dress up really nice for this party because hell yeah Suit #14 is out and ready for clout. * *Talk to mayor who is an ass and Rodriguez who seemed like less of an ass but may have been trying to get into my 17 year old slacks and/or the big teams good graces (both for nefarious reasons I’m sure, now.) * *Am introduced to Mr. Fallon from Halcyons media network. Nice. * The Morrigan does something that I didn’t have time to analyze as directly afterwards the lights go out and the servers pull out guns. * Mayor and Rodriguez make a break for upstairs. * I try to go guard them but get stopped by some assholes. * *Redstreak has power mimicking abilities. * Gwen does a Champaign wall and then waterfall which I am caught up in, for the ladder. * Freedo saves our and the civilians collective asses by making it seem like 'GIANT SPIDERS ARE ON THE CEILING. '''What an absolute lad. * *Silently try not to piss self * Everybody goes upstairs and takes care of everything while I sit in a puddle of Champaign and squabble with furries. * The Morrigan seems hurt but is being comforted by her cousin who is no longer (ignoring?) her. It continues to prove that the strongest relationships can perservere the hardest hits to the face. * ''*Candid shot is taken of Parrot (regret later.) * *Flor De Cana stolen (maybe regret later.) * *Break chandelier (eh that’s fine.) * *Go get drinks with Gwen and Jenson (regret in morning.) Final Mission Assessment: Planning: A (ish) Execution: A+ Team Coordination: A (ish) Personal Work: F Notes: J’Alex, I’ll level with you, I didn’t do so great there. And I’ll keep trying- keep fighting and work to help. Because quitting isn’t an option quite yet. But sometimes among these super powerful and super cool heroes who seem like they’ve got their shit together- like they were born to do this. Where, well, I guess I know I've always been born to do something more... mundane. It’s kinda’- Well it’s just how it is. All I can do is keep trying, at least for now. All that said they we accomplished what we set out to do and Daddy Crisp seemed pretty proud. Write to you again sometime, Parrot Flightless Babes October 21st, 2018 It’s difficult to face a reality which you hadn’t known understood been aware of. As a hero, or person with powers trying to de escalate bad situations, it’s inevitable to find yourself making quick decisions and assumptions. It’s simple to call a person doing something wrong a criminal (as an identity rather than a statement of law)- to not consider why they are doing what they are and leave them to the police. I don’t often feel we have the time or resource, the lee-way to risk time, when it comes to thinking about ‘goons’ or ‘henchmen’ on a deeper level. But even larger more malicious ‘villains’ are people- people who must have been pushed in some way to do what they have done. Gwens father, a story I’m still not privy to and am probably not going to ask about anytime soon out of fear respect, is someone I can easily personify as it’s a person merely close to someone I consider a friend strong peer. And already that personification makes him less of a ‘criminal’ and more of a father. And really from there it’s not a far stretch to assume that any ‘villain’ could be a real human person, or sentient creature of sorts, with feelings and traumas and founded motivations. But most importantly the possibility of redemption. While it’d continue to be easy to ignore this I’ve been compelled to do the opposite, by- Someone without a super name. Fractious Spirit Indomitable Unit Recalcitrant Gal Dissident Glamor Anyways, it’d be hypocritical of me to say that anyone who does something illegal should be forced into the horror that is our prison system. After all I- brace yourself J'Alex this may ruffle your pages a bit- I've imbibed in a few illegalities myself recently. Mostly to cope, I promise. Does that make it better. I must wonder. Last night specifically I had no clue what I was doing. But I still accepted thinking I'd have the opportunity to bond with my new teammate. When we got down to it I was clumsy and very obviously clueless in my actions- holding it incorrectly, breathing wrong. It must’ve been embarrassing to watch though Riley guided me through it valiantly. Note: Trying to do anything involving your mouth is very difficult when you decide to have a Helmet on brand. The after affects included a lot of sluggishness and a numb feeling throughout my body. I'm not sure if I liked it or if I was just excited from the prospect of doing something rebellious and new- while also watching the goddess that is Shafree Forall perform art. The Toolbox? New favorite hang-out. Also, weed is pretty okay. I was disappointed when Lav and Challenge didn't accompany us but that's alright, there will be new days. Note: New mission, get every most teammates to come. At least once. I realize I’ve jumped quite ahead in this update. Bear with me J’Alex and I’ll give the run-down of the mission Mission. First, I was accompanied by Gwen (Magical Girl Cap’n and friend acquaintance rival,) Challenge (trauma sister and literal kick ass martialartist,) Lavender (hesitant magician/portal travel of varying degrees of success,) Blink 169 Riley (Radical dame playing heroic games.) Set to stop a hostage situation at the Sipp. I would consider myself to have been quite confident as we arrived on the scene. Even with two new team members to suss the use of I was with Gwen and Challenge. The former who I think proved her strength in yeeting a bomb carrying car into the sky and the ladder who. Well honestly I’m glad to see still up and fighting in general, partially because of the hardship she’s been through (how the human want for perseverance fills me,) and also because she too punches real good- with a very heroic sense of justice and, dare I say, smarts about her. We start on an interesting foot. The hardest part of the mission being getting across some roofs instead of, I suppose, taking care of the people in the back door and getting through that way. Portal, flying, innapropriate touching, and acrobatic hijinks ensue and only two of us manage to almost fall from three stories. I probably would’ve been fine. A plan is developed, by Angel Archangel Raven Ayase Ayatsuji Gwen. We conduct it with an appropriate amount of yeeting, portal jumping, falcon punching, and general hero stuff. Some of the highlights are: - Portal sneaking onto the scene of the crime (sort-of.) - Leaving our fight strong gals to address the gunmen in the alley. - Being thrown against a wall in the least desired way. - Gwen being a magical girl with a giant sword (generally.) - Lavender manhandling a dudes gun and shooting it awfully well. - Challenge falcon punching a guy in the neck. - Suplexing someone. - Challenge collecting many guns (and promptly emptying them in the not shooting way.) - Lavender portal hopping a guy into a concussion via a table. - Riley allowing two people to escape in the name of compassion. - A collective confusion. - Lavender recognizes someone in the hostage group (based on info interrogated out of the alley men.) - The SlapTM - An exit. - A reprimand. - A conclusion. You could probably sense that things went downhill, oddly, as we wrapped up the mission. An Irish woman, a ‘hostage,’ had apparently set his whole situation up- going as far as to hire poverty stricken peoples to do her dirty work- just to see Lavender. I still don’t understand what her end goal was here, whether it was to piss him off (success,) hurt him (fail?,) communicate with him (fail,) or profess her dying disgusting love to him or Gwen fail.) My attempts to figure this out through a back room interrogation didn’t quite take me where I wanted. For some reason my blood was boiling at an alarming rate and watching her smirk with smart quips about my teammates, dancing about my questions, furthered this odd feverish state. I would later find no information on the woman besides her apparent Canadian-ness. Before that we settled back into the base. A base with a large pit in it, I would ask if It weren’t for not wanting to. My fish were gone and honestly that may have been the second biggest tragedy of the day. The first being my apparent lack of upper body strength (this has to do with pulling yourself up onto a roof after plummeting from the grasp of your flying companion.) Note: I've become aware of this whole list thing Gwen has going on and though I'm curious im still too cowardly fearful proffesional to ask. A bit of working out happened as a lull settled in the group, this included arm presses, admiring Lavenders back chest form, and watching Challenge cartwheel about the base. Sometime into that I was cornered? More like addressed by Riley who explained a thing or two to me. Which led to my earlier (journal wise) realizations. And then the things after that. And now you're all caught up J’Alex. What a wonderful thing it is to contain knowledge. Final Mission Assessment: Planning: A (ish-again) Execution: A+ Team Coordination: C Personal Work: A Parrot Category:Journals Category:Parrot